


A Dubious Encounter

by SailorOfMyVessel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorOfMyVessel/pseuds/SailorOfMyVessel
Summary: Harry has long been enjoying his Friends-With-Benefits situation with the delightful and kinky Nymphadora Tonks, so when he gets a letter to meet her on the second floor of Hogwarts, he jumps on the opportunity. Without the Marauder's Map, however, can he truly know who his partner is?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 29
Kudos: 185





	A Dubious Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord! If you'd like to join and discuss/share stories you enjoy, both as an author and reader, please consider joining us by following the link: https://discord.gg/9jT83YAXFR

_I’ll be in the school tonight. See me on the second floor around 11?_

The note had been unsigned, but Harry Potter knew exactly who had sent it to him. He was intimately familiar with Tonks’ scribbles by now, and the implications of the meeting itself had him struggling to not run to the second floor and wait there all day.

He’d only made it through the gruelling sixth year classes by relying on the memories of the previous year. He hadn’t ever expected to meet a girl like her and any other person would have hated him for the weeping mess he’d been after Cedric’s death. Nymphadora Tonks had been different. He had no clue what exactly she’d seen in him, but it hadn’t even been a week into his stay at Grimmauld Place that he’d found himself kissing her in the library.

It hadn’t stopped there, either, and before he’d known it, her dragonskin pants had been laying on the desk as she cried for him to push harder, deeper, and faster. She’d been a ray of light for him, and that was true long before she’d smirked at him on a moonlit night, became a brunette, and kissed him wearing the face of his best friend.

Nymphadora Tonks, he’d quickly learned, was a lot of things. She was humorous beyond anyone he knew. She was deadly with a wand and wasn’t averse to teaching him anything he asked for as long as they could keep it secret from the overbearing Weasley Matriarch. She was, also, incredibly turned on by roleplay. Wearing Hermione’s face had just been the start. A few days later, he came across ‘Ginny’ sniffing at his underwear and claimed her virginity against his bedroom wall.

The next day, Tonks had taught him a spell that’d rather quickly heal the pain from losing said virginity and help lube her up. ‘It was bloody hot,’ she’d said, but it’d hurt a bit more than she really liked. It had been the same evening that ‘Ginny’ had woken him up with a blowjob, and he’d practiced the spell while Ron snored not six feet away. Her whispers urging him to not wake her brother had only made the situation hotter.

It was the memories of that summer, and their clandestine meetings over the year, that got Harry through his classes. He’d barely survived the tension, wondering what she was planning. Whose face and body she would wear this time. He’d know soon, though, just one more set of stairs to go.

He’d dodged Filch on the sixth floor, even, so he was pretty confident in his ability to remain undiscovered for the last bit. His invisibility cloak certainly helped, though he’d cursed himself when he realised he’d forgotten the Marauder’s Map. It would have made it easy to find Tonks, but he’d grabbed the cloak the moment he’d seen her name move away from Dumbledore’s Office. The useless piece of parchment was still laying on his cushion.

Luckily, the second floor wasn’t all that big. It probably wouldn’t take him more than a few minutes to check the classrooms. The broom closets would be rougher on his time, but Harry was pretty sure that he wouldn’t even need to check them.

Tonks would want to _play,_ and a student sitting alone in a broom closet wouldn’t make much sense for whatever scenario she’d concocted. No, she’d be in a classroom he reasoned as he opened the first door. Empty. He wondered what her plan was as he closed it again and turned to the next. It was, of course, possible she’d just be herself, but he doubted it. No, she’d be a teacher or student, but who?

It took another three doors, but when he saw her, his breath hitched.

Daphne Greengrass was looking up from the teacher’s desk. Papers, probably supposed to represent some late night studying, were spread over the wood, but all Harry could look at were her blue eyes. She looked straight through him, of course. The invisibility cloak saw to that, so he could see Tonks’s acting at play as she went from shock to mild surprise. She drew her wand from a sleeve of the button up shirt she was wearing and stood up.

Harry swallowed when he saw the girl’s skirt and realised that, somehow, Tonks had managed to get an actual Hogwarts uniform for this. Her breasts shook with the small step she took, and he found his eyes drawn to them.

Daphne was well known in the school. She was the Ice Queen, the girl that shot down any boy that glanced at her wrong. The girl who was so bloody beautiful that more than one Gryffindor had admitted, in secret of course, to goading that reaction because even her _scowl_ was enough to fuel many a fantasy. Her breasts, though, everyone agreed to be fairly small. Now, though, Harry realised that Tonks hadn’t managed to find a way to _touch_ the girl for a perfect copy of her body as she easily matched Hermione in size.

“Tori?” Daphne muttered, her wand aimed at the door, and Harry grinned as he stepped inside before closing it. A visible shudder went through the stunning blonde’s body as the large door seemingly closed by itself. 

Harry waved his wand, and the door locked without a sound. It wouldn’t do for an inquisitive prefect to stumble upon what was about to happen. When he turned back to the girl, she’d turned around and seemed to be gathering the parchment into a neat pile. He grinned, time to get into his role.

“Not quite,” Harry said, answering her earlier question as he dropped his cloak. The Slytherin twirled around, her ridiculously long hair swinging as her wand rose. It was stunning, and he almost felt blessed to see it loose like this. She usually had it tightly under control, weaving in intricate loops down her shoulders. Now, it reached beyond her arse. A flick of his wand sent hers flying across the room and he felt a tinge of disappointment. Her mouth dropped open in shock, and Harry couldn’t help but widen his grin. If Tonks had wanted to duel, she really should have held the piece of wood tighter.

Daphne didn’t say anything, and neither did he as she gaped at him. Instead, he took his time enjoying the look of the normally unapproachable Slytherin gaping at him. Her face was perfectly proportioned, so much so that it was almost eerie how perfect it was. The only exception being the slightly thick lips. Rather than making her look worse, though, it just ensured the world that she was real, rather than a sculpture crafted by an ancient master. Harry couldn’t wait to see how Tonks would use those lips, but it wasn’t quite time for that yet. He just leaned against the door, twirling his wand in his fingers.

“Potter,” Daphne said eventually. Her voice was low, threatening. “What are you doing here?”

“I think you know that, Greengrass,” he responded, failing to keep the amusement he felt out of his voice. The girl swallowed. “Studying here rather than in your common room, you should have expected something like this to happen.” He pushed himself away from the door, slowly walking up to her.

He could appreciate the game as much as anyone, but he hadn’t seen Tonks in weeks. There was no way he’d let her make conversation for long, his rapidly hardening cock was a testament to how pent up he was. Besides, if they kept this up too long she’d inevitably slip up, breaking the fantasy that was playing out.

Daphne’s eyes shot down to his groin by the time he took his second step, and she quickly took a step away from him. He smirked.

“You going to try and run or fight? You don’t even have your wand anymore, you know?” he said, stepping closer all the while as she tried to keep her distance.

“You can’t be serious. Aren’t you supposed to be a Gryffindor?” Daphne’s voice was calm, as though she didn’t really care. 

“Very good, Greengrass. Just a foolish dunderhead not paying attention to the consequences,” he answered. Daphne opened her mouth to respond, but grunted instead when she walked into the teacher’s desk. He snorted, classic Tonks. She hesitated, and he took that time to close the distance before she could slip to the side. “You really are stunning, aren’t you?”

The blonde gave him a confused look before her eyes hardened.

“Fuck you, Potter,” she hissed. He laughed.

“That’s the idea, yes. Now, would you like me to bend you over or lift you up?” he asked. She answered him with a slap that had him see stars. He felt his wand drop from his fingers and cursed as he caught her other hand before she could punch him where it’d ruin the fun. He had no illusions that Tonks would go easy on him. She loved the roleplay too much, even to the point of sacrificing the actual sex to remain in character. When she was a younger version of Bellatrix, she had him duel her before she would let him take her, and she had been merciless from the beginning. He still looked forward to the day he’d win.

Tonks didn’t even let him have a taste of victory against her crazy aunt alter ego. Not even after he’d saved Sirius during the battle in the Ministry. Annoyance surged through him at the reminder, and the realisation that the same witch was right in front of him.

“Bending over it is,” he said before he forced her against the desk while he blinked away the effects of her attack. She grunted but wasn’t able to do anything as he used his grip on her arm to twist her around, pulling her close. The flowery scent of her hair filled his nose, reminding him of his one escape during the summer, his aunt’s garden, and he breathed deeply. 

“I wasn’t lying. You’re certainly irresistible. Daphne Greengrass, truly the jewel of Slytherin,” he said, enjoying the feel of her body against his. She froze, as though uncertain how to respond, so he just continued. Taking a risk, he released her arm to brush her hair to the side. It was heavy, far heavier than he had expected, though he supposed it made sense as it dropped down all the way to her amazing arse. She didn’t take advantage, and he placed a soft kiss on her neck. Daphne shivered.

“You don’t have the balls.” Her tone was certain enough that Harry almost started doubting himself, but then he laughed against the soft skin under his lips. Pulling away, he grinned at her once he’d caught her eyes. They showed her confusion, and he decided to indulge her.

“You’ll see that I do, Miss Greengrass. Do you have any idea why?” he asked, curious to see how she’d respond. How well had Tonks studied the girl? He liked the roleplay, but he could deal with it if she messed up. As long as she didn’t realise the illusion was broken for him, it’d be just fine. Daphne shrugged, leaning against him in a surprisingly tender movement. “It’s simple. I’ve seen how you react. When a boy begs for your attention you strike him down without mercy.” He leaned in and placed another kiss on her neck before carefully running his hand through her hair. He could get used to the length, he thought, especially with as soft as it was. 

“What of it?” she said, her voice breathy. 

“Elementary, dear miss. You humiliate them without hesitation, but when a boy from Durmstrang _told_ you to go to the ball with him back in fourth year you hesitated. I was there, you know? I saw it. I saw how you ended up duelling him, and now I understand why.” He kept stroking her hair while he talked and felt her shiver against him. He waited, but she simply kept leaning against him, not making a single move to escape. “It’s because they ask you to _give_ yourself to them,” he whispered into her ear. Daphne shuddered, her hand shooting towards the desk to steady herself.

“But you don’t want to _give yourself_. Oh, no. Anyone that has to ask isn’t worthy. No…” Harry trailed off, he felt her tense as he tightened the fingers in her hair. She gasped when he pulled her head backwards, the pain easily visible in her eyes even if the rest of her face maintained the famous emotionless mask she had cultivated for years. He placed another kiss on her throat, and she shuddered and sucked in a breath. Savouring the look on her face he continued. “No, you want to be taken. _Claimed._ If a man isn’t able to defeat you, why should he be worthy of your body?” He left the question hanging in the air as she stared at him with utter shock.

It passed as soon as it had come, and Harry barely had time to tense in preparation for the elbow that slammed into his side. He grunted as he was forced back, groaning at the surge of pain. Fuck, he thought, that’d definitely bruise. By the time he’d returned to his senses, she was already a few steps away, and his eyes widened when he realised where she was going. Throwing himself forward with a yell, he was scarcely aware of her triumphant laugh as she slid to the ground.

He followed her, sliding low as the red Stupify passed over his shoulder before he crashed into her. She groaned as he cursed, and he wondered what the hell Tonks was thinking. This was too much, damnit. Another Stupify flew from her wand as she clambered to her knees, but it was so far off that he didn’t even need to dodge. Instead, he grabbed her wrist and met her eyes as he used his grip to force her to the floor. She landed on her back, and the mad scramble that followed had her laying on her back as she looked up at him, gasping in an effort to catch her breath. His hand was tight on her wrist as he leaned over her, keeping the wand flat on the ground.

“It’s over,” he said. It took her a moment to respond, as though she was surprised by the fact that he’d stopped rather than pushed forward. Then she smirked at him.

“Already? Didn’t take you for a quick shot, Potter.” She carefully articulated each word, and he felt himself harden at the way her voice had deepened. He’d been right. He smirked back at her before catching her chin in his grip. She struggled, but a tightening of it had her settle down quickly enough.

“I meant the fight, Daphne,” he almost _purred_ her name, “I think we can both see that I’ve won.” He pulled her head up and down a bit, making her nod. She didn’t resist it. “So, now, it’s time for the spoils.” Then, finally, he leaned in.

The Greengrass Heiress did not resist when his lips softly met hers in a kiss. She returned the motions as her eyes fluttered shut; her hesitance and inexperience were clear to him. He groaned against her mouth. If he didn’t know better, this would easily pass for the girl’s first kiss. Tonks was good at acting. She’d surprised him the first time she’d done this, almost really becoming someone else, and it was no different now.

Should he deepen the kiss? Go for a feel of those magnificent tits? Harry doubted for, perhaps, the first time in the encounter. There were too many options he wanted to sample all at once, and there was also the fact that the gentle kiss he was currently enjoying was already grand. In fact, he could also just stay like that, he reasoned. It’d be a good while before he got bored of her hesitating responses. 

Then, her mouth opened, and her tongue touched his lips. Harry froze, his own eyes opening wide to see her own questioning gaze. Slowly, he pulled away.

“You’re treading a dangerous path,” he whispered against her lips. If she kept going like this, he’d want a repeat. Probably a lot more than one, even. He wondered if the real Daphne would be anything like this. The hesitance and now, apparently, the surrender. Would she know how to kiss, or would she be as inexperienced as Tonks portrayed her? He was tempted to find out, but he didn’t want to cheat on his friend like that. Not even if both of them knew that what they had was far from romance or long-term.

“I know,” she whispered in response before closing her eyes as she leaned up and captured his lips again. Harry lost track of what he’d been thinking as she tried to deepen the kiss. His hand tightened against her wrist, causing her to gasp as he pushed her down to the hard, stone floor of the classroom. If she’d wanted to control this, she really should have picked a different scenario.

He pushed her tongue back quickly, a sense of satisfaction surging through him when she surrendered and let him take whatever pleasure he wanted. Doing so, he slid his free hand up the side of her body, never stopping the assault upon her lips as his fingers teased at the silk fabric of her blouse. It surprised him how soft even this was, and he wondered if she’d customised the uniform for further comfort. Then he reached the swell of her breast and the hardened peak of her nipple poking through it. Palming it caused the stunning Slytherin to moan, and he broke off the kiss to glance down. It looked as stunning as it felt.

“No bra, Greengrass?” he teased her as he groped the pliable flesh of her bosom. Daphne whimpered under the assault before catching her breath.

“S-shut up, Potter!” she hissed defiantly before gasping when he caught her nipple between his fingers. “You have no idea how uncomfortable it is to bind them down all day!” she continued, her cheeks flushing at the intensity of his gaze. Harry grinned.

“I suppose we should let them free then, hmm?” he said softly. Daphne bit her lip, not offering a response as he reached for the buttons keeping her shirt closed. He tried to open them gently, but quickly gave up and slipped his fingers into the small openings before tearing the fabric apart.

Daphne let out a squeak, but Harry was preoccupied with staring down at her breasts. They were _beautiful,_ and he idly noted to ask Tonks who they actually belonged to. A bosom like that could only belong to an equally beautiful woman, and he looked forward to fucking her. Not that they looked out of place on Daphne, though. No, they were quite fitting. Larger, far larger, than he’d ever expected with the way she usually hid them, and the relatively tiny pink nipples sitting upon their peaks contrasted delightfully against her pale skin. He snorted. Relatively tiny nipples. They were still larger than either Hermione or Ginny’s; they just seemed small because of the perfection they were attached to.

“Are you gonna do something, or are you waiting for your balls to drop?”

Daphne’s voice pierced through his observations like a knife, and Harry reacted without thinking. Daphne screamed, a sharp, quickly cut off sound, and his hand stung from impacting with her soft skin. Her jiggling breast settled under his gaze slowly while the five fingered print of his hand quickly became visible as it reddened. He blinked in surprise. That was… more than he usually did. Looking up at Daphne, though, she was gasping for breath even as she lay there with flushed cheeks. She didn’t _seem_ to mind.

“I was intending to take my time enjoying you, Greengrass, but if you don’t want to go slow…” he trailed off even as she looked at him with a quizzical expression. He simply leaned to the side before slipping one arm under her knees. A quick tug at the hand with her wand had it steady behind her back and he grinned at her as he supported her with it. “Up you go.” Her eyes didn’t leave his as he rose first to his knees, and then his feet, all while carrying her in a princess carry in his arms.

“How?” she whispered as he walked across the room, and he simply winked at her. There was no need to explain that he was, perhaps, a bit more capable with magic than she expected, and if she didn’t notice the spell cast using _her own wand as she was holding it,_ well, he was more than willing to let her believe the fantasy that he was just that superior. He blinked at the thought. Wait, this was Tonks. She’d _taught_ him the damn trick. Perhaps he was getting into this a bit too much. 

Pulling himself from his contemplation, he focussed on the blonde in his arms. They’d reached the teacher’s desk again, and he let her down. Just the legs, though, and she stumbled as his grip on her wrist remained tight.

“I seem to remember you chose ‘bent over’?” he asked. “Has that changed?” He loosened the grip on her arm a bit. Not enough that it was a risk, really, but enough that it shouldn’t hurt.

Daphne seemed to think for a moment before she sneered at him.

“You seem to have all this figured out. Do your worst, Potter.” He blinked at her expression. He’d never quite been the target of the Ice Queen’s Glare (trademarked) before. Tonks must have put in some real work studying the girl. He doubted for about half a second, and then unceremoniously pushed her over the desk before flipping her skirt up.

Huh. Plain panties? He’d hadn’t known or expected Tonks to even own a pair this simple, but beggars can’t be choosers he reasoned. At least they did a good job of showing how utterly soaked she was, dispelling any doubt he might have had about whether or not she was enjoying this on some level. Hooking a finger beneath them, he slipped them down her legs before taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her.

She was looking back at him over her shoulder, already biting her lip even as her cunt leaked juices all over the poor classroom floor. While running a finger between her lower lips, he was greeted by an intense heat and a surprisingly tight opening.

“Have you done this before?” he asked, lightly teasing at her clit.

“D-do I look like a slut to you?” Yes you do, wiggling your hips trying to invite me to fuck you. Well, he wasn’t about to say that, but he shrugged. 

“I don’t judge,” he said simply before reaching for his own pants. A couple of quick movements had his cock out, and he watched the Slytherin’s eyes widen. He loved that about Tonks. Every single time they fucked for the ‘first’ time, she managed to make the shock seem so authentic, and each impersonation reacted differently. For Daphne, it was bulging eyes and staring as though she was so invested in looking at him she refused to even blink.

Finally, he let go of her arm, and she quickly pulled it in front of her so she could lean on it. She sighed at the relief it must have brought, but she didn’t take her eyes from the cock that was inches away from her virgin pussy.

“Your wand,” Harry said, holding out his hand. He wondered if she’d just give it to him, and already had his other hand ready to draw his own if she decided to try something. Instead, though, she simply placed it gently between his fingers. He smiled at her, and winked. “I know a few tricks.” He placed the hand with her wand on her arse before lining himself up with the other. Running his cockhead between her slick lips he noticed how hot she was. It was something that still caused a thrill to run up his spine every time he felt it.

She looked up at his face and he could see the apprehension in her eyes, but there was also a clear reflection of his own desire. 

He pushed forward, stretching the small opening with a slow yet unrelenting force. There was a moment of resistance, and he felt her wince as he pushed through it. He smirked at the confirmation of what he had suspected and clenched her wand. 

Daphne gasped at the same moment an extra surge of liquid enveloped Harry’s cock, and he knew the spell had done as it should when she followed it up with a moan. He didn’t stop his advance and, before he really knew it, her body fully enveloped him. He grit his teeth together at the overwhelming feeling of her clenching pussy.

“Now, was that so bad?” he forced out, as much to tease her as to give him a moment to get used to it all. Daphne answered with a sigh and a shake of her hips. 

“Thought so,” he said before taking a breath and pulling out to start fucking the Slytherin in earnest. With a muggle girl he’d have been careful, tender, for her first time. With the spell healing her and enhancing her arousal, she’d probably have bit his head off if he didn’t force her down on the desk and fucked her properly. He wondered what the rest of the Slytherins would think if they could see him now. He wondered if anybody had managed to breach the real Daphne’s defences. Imagining himself to be the first to claim the most beautiful of the snakes sent a surge of arousal through him, and he started pounding into her like his life depended on it.

Daphne’s gasps turned to satisfied groans in moments even as she clenched around him, and Harry found himself groaning when she started pushing back at him. His eyes met hers again, and the sheer lust in them almost set him off right there, but he held on as he forced a grin upon his face.

She returned it even as her movements sped up with a skill that would have stupefied him if he didn’t know he was actually fucking his friend rather than a virginal Slytherin. 

“Harder?” he asked even as he put deed to word.

“Yes!” she groaned, and he bent forward to force her body to accept his cock as deep as it would go. Her moans came quicker in an almost inaudible repetition of ‘yes’ and ‘more’ as he ran his hands over her back.

He reached down her sides when he came to her breasts, slipping his hands beneath her to grasp the bouncing flesh tightly. Her nipples were hard as iron. Daphne let out a wail of pleasure as he pulled her up to his chest. The wail was cut off on his next thrust, and her eyes were wide with shock as her head landed on his shoulder. Then she flipped her head to the side as he repeated the motion. Her long blonde hair tickled his neck and chest as it fell down between them. He gasped at the sensation as he even felt the tips grasing the base of his cock. 

Her lips moved, but no sound escaped them, and she threw her head back as her body spasmed. Harry had trouble focussing on it, occupied with his attempts to hold on to his own orgasm. She was so soft against him; he breathed deeply, but it only served to fill his nose with her scent, and he groaned as he forced himself to slow down. Not yet.

Her hands found his hair, and his eyes widened when he realised he’d let her go entirely. Before he could do anything about it, though, she forced him to face her, and her lips crashed into his only to separate a moment later.

“Fuck me!” Daphne ordered, and kissed him again. Their tongues met, and Harry pushed deep inside of her again. She gasped into his mouth while her body writhed against him; her soft arse met his groin every time he claimed her depths. It was only seconds before he reached his limit and pulled his lips away from hers. He opened his mouth, but she was faster.

Her kiss stopped his warning short and he groaned against her lips as he hit his limit. Fuck it. His hands clenched tightly on her tits, setting off another keening wail that echoed through his body. Tonks was on the potion. He bit her lip, pulling her close and forcing her body to hold still as he sped up for the last few thrusts. He moaned as he felt her clench around him, and let go.

He shook as he came, slow thrusts depositing every bit of his virile seed as deep within her as he could go. She shivered, deepening the kiss, answering his orgasm with her own as he held her tightly.

It was a long while before he let her go. The blonde collapsed on the desk, her breathing still heavy from the fucking she’d just experienced. He rested his hands on her arse as he tried to recover himself.

“I-I’ll have this next time,” he said eventually, squeezing it. Daphne was stunning, but her arse was her best feature. Unlike all the boys in Hogwarts, he could say that with certainty now. The cum leaking from her abused pussy only added to its appeal to him.

“Okay, Harry,” she whispered. His cock hardened again as she used his first name for the first time, the remnants of her arousal still clear in her voice. He was almost tempted to go for the second round, but it was certainly too late for that. Especially considering he would actually have classes in the morning. He gazed at the perfect bum, and sighed.

“Good, Daphne,” He slapped it softly.

“Yeah. You should go before my sister walks in on us,” she then said, her voice surprisingly steady. He stepped back, laying her wand next to her on the desk before he put his cock away and buttoned up. He almost snorted as he walked towards the door, typical Tonks. Have an in-character excuse ready.

He couldn’t wait to meet up with her on the next Hogsmeade weekend and go over this out of character. He’d certainly enjoyed himself, and he had the feeling he hadn’t seen the last of this particular body yet.

He picked up his invisibility cloak and flipped it over his shoulders before looking back at his partner.

She was still laying there, though she’d rolled onto her back. Her legs were still spread, and he could see her pussy, still coated in white, tremble as though begging for him to return. Her breasts softly moved with her exhausted gasps, and he squashed down the temptation to walk back over and kiss her goodbye.

“See you soon,” he said.

“Yeah, very soon.”

He carefully closed the door behind him and started heading back up through the castle, whistling a merry tune as he went.


End file.
